The Clow Hunter the protector of Tokyo
by Blue lace
Summary: Sakura is the famous super hero of Tokyo, ‘The Clow hunter,’ though things aren’t going so well as most of her cards have escaped, her secret identity is under threat, her love life is in shambles, there are mysterious plots involving Tomoyo and more. not
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the charaters Sakura, Tomoyo or any of the Clow cards, I do how ever own the Angelus hotel, the Otako mall and this story.

Summary- Sakura is the famous super hero of Tokyo, 'The Clow hunter,' though things aren't going so well as most of her cards have escaped, her secret identity is under threat, her love life is in shambles, there are mysterious plots involving Tomoyo and more. And she's only thirteen and still trying to make it through school

**_Deluxe sweet, Angelus Hotel, Tokyo, Japan_**

_her sparkling emerald eyes dropped as the hands drew closer and closer to her face, she struggled at the ropes as her mask was slowly lifted off her face revealing-_

"I'm sorry- but this defiantly has the making of trash romance novel… what is this?" the thirteen year old asked shaking her head in embarrassment, "Well Sakura-Chan, I'm glad you asked that because this is a common thing, I found on the internet under the section of 'the Clow hunter' fan fiction" replied her dark haired companion cheerfully. This revelation surprised Sakura so greatly she dropped the bag she was holding, and it fell to the floor with an almost silent thud.

"Hoe?" she said helplessly, picking it up again, putting her full attention onto her friend who was in the middle of changing into a uniform, "that's what I thought, but as I was browsing to see how much the general public knew about you, and I found you're a fan girl favorite around the world- your right up their with super girl and wonder women" she had now finished getting dressed and was pulling her hair up into a high pony tail. "but what does this mean, Tomoyo-Chan" she whined flaying the print out around, "nothing" she responded innocently straightening her name tag "it just means, lots of people like your alter ego- speaking of which" Tomoyo said turning up the almost silent television.

_The Clow Hunter has once again saved the day from dangerous villains and evil doers, at Otako mall, where she apprehended several dangerous, criminal with explosives. While we are again indebted to our masked saviour, these crimals seem out of sorts with with 'the hunters' usual criminals. In other news-" _

Tomoyo turned it off completely, "that's not true" cried Sakura indignantly, "I know, they were super genius hackers right?" asked Tomoyo grinning grabbing her keys off the table, "yeah, they sort of reminded me a bit of you" muttered Sakura, "need a ride to the library? We have that math test tomorrow" Sakura nodded as they both left the luxurious hotel room, and stepped onto the elevator "oh I almost forgot, how goes the recapturing of the cards?" whisper Tomoyo covering her mouth as not to be seen by the security camera, "not so good, I only have Windy, dream, dark, flower and float" she said in the same manner as her friend had before.

The was a ping from the elevator and it stopped on the ground floor and quickly exited the building, Tomoyo grabbing her electric scooter from one of the bell boys who was minding it on the way out (regular fold up scooter, modified via Tomoyo with various electronics and small motor). And proceeded to the library, making excellent time, and soon stopped in front of the old, large building, "call if something happen, okay?" said Tomoyo meaningfully, "okay, but aren't you late for work?" asked Sakura pointing to her watch, then watched Tomoyo yelp and hop back on her scooter racing to work.


	2. at the library

Disclaimer- I don't own the charaters Sakura, Tomoyo or any of the Clow cards, I do how ever own the landmarks I mention that you do not recognise (the hotel, library, the mall ect.)

IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS- if you look below (third note) you see I am Australian, and therefore I have absolutely no idea how the Japanese education system works (nor the American one, it's so damn confusing) in Australia (at least where I live), we go up to year seven in primary school and the rest of the years in high school. So by my system they'd be in their first year of high school and be in yr 8, but I don't believe that's how it works over there so if someone could explain I would be most greatful, or I will have to use the Australian version of the age grouping system. Thanx BL

Note- okay my second chapter and I thought I'd better write a note (responds to reviews at the end) that isn't pleading for information, so I'll start at the beginning… I've been planning this story forever and previously was to lazy to do anything about it (also it's always such a hassle trying to introduce ideas and characters into the story and it took a while to find a casual way to do it!) but now their in I can concentrate on explaining why they live in a hotel, why one of them have a job, why the cards escaped ect. I would have tried to include it in the first chapter but I wanted a clean beginning to this story and not have to make the readers think to hard from the very beginning. So over time all question will be explained, if you think I have missed anything out, don't hesitate to call me out on it, so I can fix it. Oh and the names for the places are stupid I know but I don't know any Japanese, so a squashed words and names together.

Unrelated note- the 26th was Australia day (go Australia!) and the 28th was my older sisters engagement party.

**_Table/study section, the Takara chishiki library, Otako, Tokyo, Japan_**

Sakura looked down at her book in mild frustration, she didn't like math at all and it was a Sunday, Sundays in her opinion should either be used to relax or fight crime- but because she had forgotten all about her math test she was spending her morning with simple algebra and linear equations ( - I hated linear equations). None of which she understood nor really cared about, but since her average in math was a low C she figured she better get her act together before reports were issued.

Her move to Tokyo had happened so fast, but now six months had passed and she had set up her er- 'interesting' pass time, she was starting to feel more settled. But six months previous she was in quite a tight spot, her brother had finally moved out to live with his current boyfriend, Jhon something- he was forign and Sakura didn't like him, but he was the only person Touya had dated after the harsh break up with Yukito (will explain later). And her father had been offered a position as a professor in an English university she couldn't pronounce, so moving to England would be to hard, especially since she knew very little English and wasn't all that keen to learn and there was no way she was moving in with Touya and Jhon something-a-rather (not like they would let her anyway).

Fortunately enough Tomoyo had called her the next day, from her new home at the edge of Fuichi, Tokyo (owned by me :P) next to the much larger city of Otako (also owned by me). She had moved there because Sonomi had lots more friends (yes, she does have friends!) in Tokyo, especially since her company is very successful there, and she felt Tomoyo would be better protected (since she's away most of the time.)

It turned out her mother had told her about Sakura's fathers transfer (rather joyously, to), and Tomoyo had took that to her advantage when she had suggested that Sakura stay in her hotel suite, as Sonomi loved Sakura (and is hardly ever there anyway) she agreed. Infact-

Sakura jumped out of her thoughts as her mobile went off to the song 'hero' (which ever hero, it's up to you), Sakura sucked in her breath, usually her mobile played a much happier jumble of tunes. It meant something significant had come on the make-shift police scanner Tomoyo had made for Sakura's work and Kero was sending her a message via text (so it looked less suspicious if it went off a couple of times a day.) she flipped the phone over and the words startled her and sent a frezzing shiver down her spine.

_Game club, 5th of main, Otako-_

_Robbery in prog, the twins_

_Wait- isn't that where T works?_

Sakura rushed out frantically reaching for her backpack- and praying.

Miko-mistress- I'm so glad you like it, I really appreciate your review!

cherryblossomchick12- thank you, and about the work thing- should be explained in the third chapter (it's not a very exciting explanation, though U

thanks for all the reviews sorry it's so short, but keep reviewing, even if I left the humble reader with the annoying cliffly-

-love BL


	3. Game club

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters Sakura, Tomoyo or any of the Clow cards blah, blah, blah

Note: okay another short chapter again (cries) and I know it's been eons since my last chapter but school is smothering me, and I gave up fan fiction (reading it that is) for lent (I hate lent). Yes it is one of the crappiest of all traditions, but I'm a strong catholic, my birthday even falls on good Friday (also cries). Anywho, I will try and update sooner from now on… but if I was you, I wouldn't trust me.

**_Outside, Game club, 5th of main, Otako_**

Tomoyo parked her scoter, and ran into the dull coloured building marked 'game club' in faded, peeling letters. She almost ran into the angry looking owner "THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED- Tomoyo you here early?" he had now started to calm down, his face was still tinged with red and sweat was coming down from his slightly receding hairline.

Tomoyo looked at her watch, "oh… so I am, would you like me to start now or wait?" she looked up and him now in a bit of a daze "oi- Kin speak to the girl will ya" Kin snapped his head to the raven haired teen behind the counter. "quiet Koshinabi, I don't need you to mouth off, you arrived late!" the teen grinned wolfishly, "why don't you fire me, then" that comment was quickly received with a glare "well, if I could I would, but you know business is hard and I'm hiring anyone who's old enough" Koshinabi-san and Tomoyo traded privet smiles to each other behind their sometimes incredibly thick employer.

"Whatever you say boss… Tomoyo help me man the counter while Kin's up back unpacking the new shipment" laughed the teen, as Kin, now remembering what he was doing rushes into the back before the 'hoodlums' tried to steal his precious merchandise. Tomoyo walked behind the long counter next to her co-worker "so, Koji-kun still got Mr Hubacha wrapped around your finger" she said in a conversational tone checking the cash register, Koji foraged a look of over dramatic shock "mo-chan! You insult my honor, speaking of honor will your beautiful brunette friend be honoring us with her presence today?" with a hopeful and slightly perverted smile on his face, "Sakura-chan is busy today" she watched his face fall "she's to young for you anyway, your four years her senior."

"that hurts mo-chan, you know true love can conquer a silly thing such as age" Tomoyo giggled, watching stars appear in his eyes, and jumping up onto the counter "but Koji-kun, your in love with a new girl every week." It was at this time a frighted girl a year or two Tomoyos senior came up to the counter with a comic in hand, practically inching away from the excentric and excited older boy, "may I help you miss" asked Tomoyo politely, watching the girl go a not so subtle red "yes, just this Dadouji-chan" concentrating on her shoes Tomoyo picked it up "really Nomi-san you can call me Tomoyo if you want" but she just shook her head furiously, still looking at the floor.

Koji jumped off the counter gracefully and snatched up the comic "'the adventures of Static Shock' eh? Ever been to Dakota and seen him?" he said casually running it over the scanner, Nomi shook her head again, but looked him straight in the eyes, "I like Gear better anyway, he's really smart! And-" she faultered "yes" asked Tomoyo with interest, no one else was in the store and it was going to be a long shift. "well I like the pretty girl Static's always saving, Dasiy" she went pink from embarrassment and watched Tomoyo place it in a bag "you know Nomi-san" she said handing it over "I like her to" she smiled cheerfully then watched the girl bolt out of the store.

"man every day at least one member of your fan club shows up" he said smiling "and they range from all ages, talk about double standards Mo-chan" Tomoyo shook her head "I don't know what your talking about Toji-kun, I don't have a fan club" Toji's eyebrows shot up "oh really, well-" the bell went off to notify someone entering "hello welcome to Game club, how may I-" Koji started then stopped once seeing who it was, his eyes growing wide.

There stood two very famous teenage criminals Dash and Dart, which were rediculus names, so they were refered to as the twins, which they were, they both had some sort of speed power and would flit all over the place, when they were touching. They were both currently grinning and leaning against the door, "hello all" cried Dash with a toothy smile "man this place is a dump, why do you wanna trash it?" asked dart to his lighter haired counter part "I have a score to settle with the owner" he answered kicking over a stand.

Both of them failed to notice Toji disappear into the back as Dash began to tear through the place, "hey" cried Tomoyo "stop that!" she was still standing behind the counter "should have kept your mouth shut girl" smirked Dash advancing towards her, "leave her" said Dart casually sitting on the counter, "we have to be in and out, I'll watch her." Tomoyo twitched "alright" cried dash, running around trying to mess up as much as he could while Dart had grabbed Tomoyo by the shirt "you know your quite pretty" he said casually "and I'm currently bored" Tomoyo's face turned to one of disgust.

Midnitedreamer- really I would, but I can't U, anyway I'm glad you like it!


End file.
